Mario
FNaW= Około 7 lat temu Wario i Waluigi poszli do pracy i jak zapewne słyszałeś, zaginęli. Oni nigdy nie wyszli z fabryki... Jeszcze tej samej nocy Mario i Luigi poszli do fabryki ich szukać, lecz oni też już nie wyszli. - Phone Guy Noc 3 Mario jest antagonistą w Five Nights at Wario's. Wygląd Mario, jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest podobny do Mario - Głównego bohatera poświęconym mu grą o nazwie "Super Mario Bros" i bardzo go przypomina. Nosi granatowe szelki z dwoma złotym guzikami oraz czerwoną bluzkę. Posiada też czerwoną czapkę z białym kółkiem z czerwoną literką "M", co odnosi się do jego imienia. To, co najbardziej się rzuca w oczy to brak głowy, zamiast jej jest ciemna aura lub mgła. Jako tako nie ma też oczu, a raczej "dwie kule światła" w ich miejscu. Jedynym elementem ciała znajdującym się nad tułowiem są wąsy. Można się domyślać, że w ogóle go nie ma, lecz są to jedynie przypuszczenia. Zachowanie Mario zaczyna rozgrywkę od nadejścia nocy 4. Nie działa, jak inne postacie. Jedyną lokacją, na której się pojawia to Wejście 1. Może zostać na niej zauważony w chwili, gdy chce dostać się do biura. Pierwotnie pojawia się na komputerze w biurze, gdzie może byś w czterech pozycjach, lecz nie przechodzi od jednej do drugiej po kolei. W końcu, gdy się pojawi w pomieszczeniu po pewnym czasie zaatakuje. By do tego nie doszło należy szybko włączyć i wyłączyć monitoring, aby wrócił do komputera. Historia Phone Guy mówi w nocy 3, że gdy w fabryce zaginęli Wario i Waluigi, Mario wraz z Luigim poszli, by ich odnaleźć, lecz oni również znikneli. W Five Nights at Wario's 3 dowiadujemy się, że cała czwórka zginęli za sprawą Wario - Man'a. Lecz Mario (i cała reszta) powraca, by zabić stróża nocnego. Taktyka Mario będzie poruszał się tylko, gdy kamery są włączone, więc powinno się używać kamer jak najrzadziej, jak tylko się da. Gdy jest piąta nad ranem, jeśli ma się odpowiedni poziom energii, powinno się zamknąć obydwoje drzwi i czekać do szóstej. Gdy pojawi się Mario, trzeba szybko podnieść kamerę. Jego zachowanie jest podobne do zachowania Golden Freddy'ego" z FNaF 1, jedyną różnicą jest to, że można powiedzieć, kiedy przyjdzie. Ciekawostki * Nawet jeśli kamery są w dole, Mario wciąż może przechodzić przez kolejne etapy i do Biura, mimo że gracz tego nie widzi. Może to sprawić wrażenie, że Mario na przykład przemieszcza się z Fazy 1 od razu do Biura. * Czasami Mario może się cofnąć, a nawet zniknąć. * Jego FNaF'owym odpowiednikiem jest Golden Freddy. ** Co jest bardzo dziwne zważywszy na to, że Mario jest główną postacią w poświęconym jemu grą. A Golden Freddy jest pobocznym bohaterem w FNaF. Na dodatek gra nazywa się "Five Nights at Wario", a nie "Five Nights at Mario". * Jego jumpscare jest podobny do jumpscare Marionetki z FNaF2. * Mario w przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów (Nie licząc Luigiego) , którzy są ożywionymi zwłokami, on prawdopodobnie jest pośmiertelnym widmem lub duchem. Potwierdza to fakt, że może się teleportować z Wejścia 1 do biura, mimo iż nie są one naturalnie połączone oraz to, że potrafi się zmieścić na monitorze, chociaż jest od niego większy (Widać to, kiedy jest w biurze). Galeria Mariowygląd.png|Mario w Wejściu 1 Mario_Monitor.jpg|Mario na monitorze (Pierwsza pozycja) Mario faza 2.jpg|Mario na monitorze (druga pozycja) Twarz Mario.jpg|Twarz Mario na monitorze Twarz Mario 2.jpg|Mario przed opuszczeniem monitora. Mario_In_office.gif|Mario w Biurze. MarioJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Mario. Mario's_Wave.jpg|Machający Mario. |-|FNaW2= Mario powraca w Five Nights at Wario's 2. Zmiany Pod względem stylistycznym Mario się nie zmienił. Wygląda identycznie, jak w pierwszej części. Jedynie, co uległo zmianie to jego zachowanie, lecz bardzo przypomina ono te z FNaW1. Od nocy 2 zaczyna się pojawiać i znikać w paranormalny sposób z Maszynerowni, lecz będzie to tylko nieszkodliwy Easter Egg ze strony gracza, któremu w ten sposób postać nie będzie mogła zrobić krzywdy. Dopiero od nocy 5 zaczyna być niebezpieczny dla gracza. Gdy grający uruchomi system kamer ten wychyli się zza dolnej części biura. Tutaj jednak zachowuje chronologie. Na początku widać tylko jedno, słabo widoczne "oko" blisko przycisku uruchamiającego monitoring. Następnie postać bardziej się wychyla, co sprawia, że obydwoje, lśniących "oczu" są widoczne + brudna, zżółkła czapka. Potem jeszcze bardziej staje się widoczny, a nakrycie głowy wygląda już normalnie. Ostatecznie pojawia się po prawej stronie pomieszczenia. W tym momencie, wykona Jumpscare, które nie uległo zmianie. Stróż nocny może się przed tym zabezpieczyć chowając się na zapleczu i poczekać, aż Mario z powrotem wróci do fazy 1. Kategoria:FNaW Kategoria:FNaW 2 Kategoria:FNaW 3 Kategoria:Zwłoki